THEY WANT THE SUPER COP BACK
by krittz
Summary: on Aditya sir..nt abhijeet so anyone who have chnce to get offendedskip


**some days back riya asked me to write smthng on Aditya sir nt Abhijeet, i as nt confident..two days back going thr**ough FB pages an idea came up, penned iyt dwn

**it may hurt some fans..some may be hppy...**

**and this is mxture of fascts and imagination**

**so advnce srry to all who may get hurt with my project**

* * *

the usual hustle bustle of the shooting spot can be heard clearly..its chai break time..actors sitting and chatting in relax mood in groups, director busy giving instruction fr next shot..among this entire one person is sitting in a corner engrossed in his tab

he is moving through different social medias, the role played by him fr 16years has made such an effect over public he even has a good bunch of fan following and daily lots of wishes from them..

He smiled on his own seeing those messages, often his fans had a complain, why he is always out of reach..and this in turn made him more popular

he closed his eyes with the soothing smile which is often termed as killer smile

"kabhie socha tha itne sare pages,info links sab dekhne ko milega..."

his mind was wandering through days when he was doing theatre work at Sri Ram Center of performing arts and out of the blue got spotted by Sekhar Kapoor.

That really brought a twist in his life, the film released in 1994 proved to be the stepping stone and then after 5years he got his milestone..a beautiful change in his life

he still wonders what made BP Singh such a good producer, choose him fr this show in 1999..and it still make him laugh that hw foolish he was to keep forward the condition that he will work only fr 26 episodes

his smile widens.. "aur ajeeb baat BP saab man bhi gaye..ek naye actr ki sare shart man liya unhone..unhe bas mujhe show mey lana tha..pata nahi aisa kya dekha tha unhone.."

his earlier roles were of grey shade so suddenly this type of role was a challenge fr him, and his reserved nature also made him bit uncomfortable..

He shoots a negative role of Paresh and then the memory loss patient that episode can be termed in filmy language RETURN OF SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET...when shooting him was as always free of any other thought..but the break time..he was feeling so odd..

His smile turned sweeter

"per thik se uncomfortable bhi mehsus nahi hone diya inn logo ne...kisi bhi shooting mey ja ke koi dost bana nahi tha mera,sayed mere nature ki wajase per yeaha...bhai sahab khud itne baat krte hey ki unhe fursat kaha smne wale ki reactions dekhne ki..aur on screen ki saath off-screen mey bhi ho hi gayi dosti..."

he look around to search fr that 'bhaisahab' who is now actually busy taking a bite from the big multi side pizza..

He just shook his head and was about to turn when heard "Aditya ajao warna yea akela hi pura kha jayega.."

he nodded and kept back his tablet while his mind ran as "ager on screen ki tarah sach mey yea sharmila hota,to fir dosti hona mushkil tha..per yeaha to bhaisahab sabse bare prankster hey.."

he got up with "Daya hum sab bhi hey..tumhe khatam nahi kerna hey pura"

and moved forward..

Finishing the break time, again some shots then he got a break again..next few sequence he don't have any screen presence..he moved back again to his corner with his tab

suddenly one page caught his attention

WE WANT OUR SUPER COP BACK ;its having his snapshot from one of the episode.

He clicked in..

It's filled with complain..

His less screen presence

some episodes which didn't give due respect to the character..

And most important why no special episode based and focused on him as done fr other senior actors of the show..

He shook his head disappointedly "kya yaar direct pakshapat ka arop laga diya"

he went through more pages through dfrnt sites...

Some unhappy with the giraaftaar series..

He sighed "Narendra jee bhi kitne uncomfortable they...unki jaise actor ko uss ek scene k liye 6-7 retake..aur Jhanvi ko to BP saab ne mere hi pass vej diya rehearse kerne ke liye..bechari aisa ker rahi thi jaise sach mey hi wo khud se keh rahi hey sab"

he move on..some angry because of the on screen duo fight that too because of a girl..people commenting on that character

"pata nahi sab actr character pey kiu chirte hey...qarnama to director aur script writer ka hey.."

he leaned back with a disapprove look over his face

"waise ager reality mey kabhie do dosto mey aise mamlo ko leke kalish ho to kaun jimmedar kehlayega?sochna parega..."

a light smile lit his lips remembering the comment of Sivaji sir as "Aditya real life mey koi aisa emotional fool mil jaye na to snr inspector Daya spcl jhapar laga dena...dimaag balance ho jayega"

he jerked his head and again concentrated on the opinions coming from the world

a big bunch of complains about the Ali Asgar episode..

This time he really sighed, once in this show only he acted as if death by roadside, saving some one's life when his collogues in the show reacted and acted so beautifully that fr once he forget to act and opened his eyes..the shot was cancelled but still it was best shot fr them

once in this show he acted to be in coma and others acting really brought a strange sooth in his heart

but this time..

He doubt was he acting as a dead body or a statue..he was portrayed and used as...

He shook his head just to get rid of that feelings..but his mind was stuck there, even the writers didn't assign a true reactions to his collogues..only a background song..enough to portray all pains..is it..

His onscreen best frnd and he had tried to make the writer understand the point of view of the audience but in vain..

He remembered they all had a convo over this issues when Dinesh mentioned truly

"aab to CID show bas naam se chalti hey..yea to ek experiment ground ban k reh gaya..kabhie characters ko kitna battar dikhaya jaye iska experiment, kabhie unhe kitna joker banaya jaye iska aur kabhie unhe kitna faltu dikhaya jaye iska..aur fir audience ki emotions ko leke bhi experiment..aur kisi ek character per sympathy batorne ki experiment"

he clearly felt the pain in Dinesh's words tone body language, truly what he got after these years of service..demotion of his character to the rank of joker...

He closed his eyes remembering Daya's words "yea writers ko yea kiu dikhana hota hey bar bar ki yea senior inspector Daya yea to galat larki se pyar ker baithhta hey,yea dhoka khata hey pyar mey..aur to aur pyar hote hi dimaag ghum jata hey aur sbse jhgra kerne lagta hey..itni disturbed love life,kahi mere real love life ko bhi najar na lag jaye"

he had smiled then but now he realized it's also kind of degrading a character..in real life this type of actions is termed as _'larki dekhi nahi aur sare rishte vul gaya'_

and his character..continuing a meaningless childish flirt fr 7long years..that too with someone who is 16years younger than him..at times he really feel uncomfortable may be that's the reason they don't even share a slightest bond off-screen.

And as far as he remember his character sketch as senior inspector Abhijeet ,he used to have huge respect fr his seniors and although he and that dr Salunkhe used to have nokjhoks they share a great bond..and never to forget he is so strict fr duty that he can sideline all other things

but now he really doubt his real life memory

because a senior inspector flirting with a lab assistant in front of his seniors..and even many times giving a chance to juniors to give their teasing looks and smile..

Is it really a sign of respected cop? Especially when his seniors are portrayed to get offended at that and some juniors make him draw back attention to work?

Standing still in front of criminals just because his may be love interest at gun point...and waiting fr his frnd to come..does that really show a dutiful cop?

He sighed, even if fr a moment he keep all this sidelined thinking that great line _'pyar to andha hota hey'_ then why this writers can't give a proper mould to this tracks?

The same character is thinking about transfer in some episode just ignoring the feelings of may be love interest...okay..that also may have justification..but

A senior cop in his forties trying to act as teenager in front of that lady, but while moving back to past one can easily remember that same character acting mature in his first confronted love interest during his career..he still remember the name SHRUTI….

he chuckled a bit remembering those days, mainly termed as golden era by these followers of the show..

Yes somewhere these fans are correct, gradually the quality of show is degrading, the characters...their portrayal is degrading..

He looked back again on the tablet screen..suddenly a strange thing caught his eyes

Sivaji sir has liked a tweet of a fan, who had complained about all this negative sides of show, mainly complaining about the low treatment of character senior inspector Abhijeet

he sighed..looked around to Sivaji sir..who was getting ready fr next shot..somewhere looking tired..the old content look is no more..time or the writers has made the strict but loving ACP Pradyuman turn to a rough always angry accusing and shouting around ACP Pradyuman...scratching a deep line in the heart of this actr..

This actr is senior to them by age about 18years and by career around 10years..

He will get any other role..who will not..any role any job..

Dinesh, Daya, Narendra sir, Sivaji sir, and also he himself but..

Yea they all stop in this but..

He looked back at the screen

numerous fan followers requested as

**"now its high time Aditya sir should think of quitting the show where he is not getting due respect.."**

**"sir please quit the show now r such a versatile actr and they are using ur talent without any respect fr it"**

he just shut the tablet..

Who would have known this Aditya Srivastav? an actor of parallel film? People rush to halls only fr commercial films and he can't get himself fit in those high music dance over drama unrealistic plots..

He in true meaning got his identity from this show..

26 episodes...he remember, how after completion of those 26 epi BP sir asked him "aab kya irada hey?"

he just shyly nodded and BP sir went away murmuring "bekar mey ek contract banaya..yea artist log bhi pagaal ker denge mujhe.."

and he remembered the celebration that followed by his family away family..

Even people showed interest in his parallel films..no not his they showed interest in the dfrnt roles played by same actr playing senior inspector Abhijeet..

In 2006 he came in light as co producer and then the journey became stable, now many gets interest about Aditya Srivastav,his films, his acting...but it all started from this very show

today even if he leave the show he will get good amount of audience but those got to knew about him from this show

he remember the numerous actors coming to the show and leaving..audience still remember many of them by their characters, face book discussions still going on them, stories by fans still written on them.

This longest running show is such it gave new identity to the actors..

He leaned back with closed eyes "ha sayed sach mey jitna aur jaisa hona cahiye waisa nahi hey..per chor hi to nahi sakta.."

he remembers how BP Singh introduced new characters as senior inspector saying it will increase the female fans of show because those actors are young and have charm to attract girls to their acting..indirectly he pointed out that those famous five who are in the show from its earlier younger days, have now lost their charms..but sadly most of those new characters preferred to go to other platforms to show their charm..

No he don't have grudges against those actrs,they are in their starting days of carrier and a stamp of this show will help them a lot, he is thinking about them..specially they five..who can't think of leaving this show

"log kehte hey talent ki hisab se respect nahi milta..kaise vul jau..us naye actr ki talent ko bhi inhi logo ne pehchana..kaise vul jao log jis Aditya Srivastav ki har picture pey caption dete hey,saikro likes dete hey,uss Aditya Srivastav ko pehchan aur payero tale jamin iss show se mila..ha sayed show na milta to bhi kuch na kuch ban pata..per aj..kariban 16saal se ek character jeeta aya..ek pal mey kaise chor du..parivar hi to hey yea..kabhie ager parivar mey apna importance kam hote dekho..parivar chora ja sakta hey kya?"

he bit his lips and took a deep breath "aab to lagta hey kisi aur show mey jau to adjust hi nahi ker paunga..wo sare masti..cahke bhi chup nahi raha ja sakta aise pal..wo ek dusre ki gher se laya hua khana..Shooting ki beech raste mey log ki wo najar...unn najar mey ajeeb si samman...wo sare bache..jo kabhie show mey aye yea jo sets mey aye,unke liye to hum sach mey hi CID uncle ban gaye..wo shooting ki beech pal, dialogue bhul gaye to khud se kuch bol dena..script pey na hote hue bhi hasi mey lot pot ho jana..disguise scenes kerne ki chaqqar mey sach mey ek dusre se puchna tum kaun ho..wo bahar ki actors ka ana aur sabse bas yea sunna ki aap log ko dekh lagta nahi aaplog acting kerte ho..naye actors aye to unki saath baith gappe marna..wo har celebration set pey..media ane se pehle Daya ka kehna Aditya aab to tumhare gayeb hone ka time a gaya..sets pey hi thori der k liye neend puri ker lena..aur BP sir ki daant..ek dusre ki dialogues aur expressions ki mimicry aur.."

his thought stopped with the voice "tabiyet thik hey na?"

he opened his eyes to find the prankster of the set standing in front of him with naughty eyes

"kiu..tabiyet ko kya hua?"

"nahi kuch der pehle dukhi they,fir thori narajgi aur aab muskura rahe ho akele akele..isliye pucha.."

he smiled..

"arey wo to..per tum to shot derahe they..fir kaise.."

Daya smiled and sat on another chair in front of him with "nahi tum kuch pareshan dikh rahe they..to bas najar rakha..aab itne saal se senior inspector ka role play ker raha hu,kuch to observation power develop hua na..aur yea tumhari do bari bari ankhe dekh k koi bhi keh skta hey tum pareshan ho yea khush...Narendra sir bhi pooch rahe they kya hua.."

before he can answer Sivaji sir joined them with "aur kya bahut din bad online prakat hue they fans ki response to jante hi ho sab aj kal show ki haalat se disturbed hey..wo sab dekh janab philosopher ban gaye.."

and three of them shared a smile, making the atmosphere light in a moment

he thought with determination once again he can't leave this show, he can't afford to lose these caring friends around.

Seriously, kam hey to kya gaam hey..jab ki kam mey bhi dum hey..he may have less..but what he has is pure..pure enough to make his each day bright as diamond..and as for fans..maybe he will get lesser screen space..only those awkward scenes..but he will try his best with his acting and expressions to make them satisfy..they will also understand it's not easy to tear apart a bonding of 16 long years...a relation nurturing from 1999

* * *

**r and r**


End file.
